


Of Hospital Visits and...Confessions?

by Arlana



Series: GoShira Fanweek 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Forgetting Your Significant Other While On Anesthetics, GoShira Fanweek 2020, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, ShiraGoshi being Grossly Cute, Shirabu Feeding Goshiki, The Hitting On Your Nurse/Doctor trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Goshiki wakes from a sucessful surgery, however, his anesthetics had a rather...interesting side effect.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: GoShira Fanweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Goshira Fanweek 2020





	Of Hospital Visits and...Confessions?

**Author's Note:**

> **GoShira Fanweek 2020**  
>  Day 7: Free
> 
> Loosely referenced from the last time I had surgery. _Loosely_ because I don't remember much since I was pretty well drugged but I do remember insisting that I could definitely walk out of the hospital as soon as they took the IV and stuff out. Wild times.
> 
> I cannot believe that no one has done this yet??? The opportunity was too good. I love this trope and Shirabu being a med student post time skip was just _perfect_ for the two in one dumb hospital tropes that I love.

“409…411..413…414! Here we are ladies and gents!” Tendou announces with a flourish, gangly arms sweeping over the simple metal plaque of the door.

“There are no ladies here and I sincerely doubt the gents part of that statement sometimes.” Semi mutters pushing past the redhead and ignoring the indignant squawking to take a peek through the small door window. Making sure that they were indeed at the correct room. Turning, he presses an index finger to his lips in a shushing motion before turning the handle, gently pushing the heavy door open.

°°°

Waking was an objectively uncomfortable experience. The disorienting swimming of his head coupled with the too bright lights cause stars and spots to dance his peripheral. The too hard bed also wasn't doing much for him either and he wishes he was still out cold—at least then he wouldn’t be aware of the dull ache and stiffness of his ankle. His tongue also feels heavy and his mouth tasted like it had been stuffed with cotton.

(How he even knew what cotton tasted like was a mystery.)

Looking around he finds himself surrounded by sterile white walls and a group of vaguely familiar people, peering at him curiously. Vaguely in the sense that he felt like he knew the persons gathered around him and that they probably weren't assassins trying to kill him or anything of the like. Or at least thinks assassins wouldn't gather in such a large group for a singular target and he didn't feel threatened enough to call a nurse to verify their identities and have them thrown out. Though, for the life of him he couldn’t remember names.

Or much else for that matter.

Who were they again?

“Looks like he’s up. Welcome back to the land of the living kid.”

“Wakey wakey Tsutomu~!”

He couldn't quite pinpoint who the voices belonged to and doesn't get the chance to when the door opens and a literal _angel_ enters.

Despite being dressed in a plain white lab coat and standard teal scrubs the stranger was _beautiful._ Earth shatteringly gorgeous with spun copper for hair and the cutest button nose set atop his delicate features. Even the uninterested firm line of his plump lips was beautifully symmetrical and suited his features well. It was love at first sight. All other occupants of the room melt away as the man approaches Goshiki's bed. Snagging his chart from the end of the bed he goes around checking his IV and the monitor before freeing him from all the tubes and wires.

Soft hands briefly brush across Goshiki's skin before quickly retracting to scribble down little notes on the chart before returning it to its proper place.

“How are you feeling? Any discomfort?” He asks, a voice befitting his handsome looks, tucking a stray strand of hair behind an ear.

Goshiki thinks he’s in love. 

Clearing his throat, Goshiki tests his voice before speaking, he doesn't want to sound like an idiot if he was going to woo the pretty stranger into a date anytime soon, “H-hello. Hi, there. My-my head is a little fuzzy and—mm sore and tired. But, I think I’m good, better now.” He slurs out.

The stranger hums lightly, “I’m happy to hear that. The grogginess is typical, and your system should work out the rest of the anesthesia soon enough. Everything else on your chart is fine though. You can be discharged whenever you're feeling up to it.” The words are stilted, too stiff and professional, Goshiki couldn't quite put a finger on it but it felt strangely _wrong_ and he didn't like it.

“Okay! Thank you!”

“Of course. I'll bring you the papers to sign in a minute.”

“Sure, by the way, what’s your name? I’m Goshiki Tsutomu. Are you really a doctor?”

The stranger pauses for a moment carefully considering something, “Chatty, aren’t you?” he replies, a perfectly plucked and shaped brow raised in curiosity, “No, I’m not. Not one yet anyways.” He doesn't answer the first question but his eyes do light up with mirth, pools of cinnamon brown warming into something much more familiar and welcoming, almost homey.

Goshiki likes that look much better than the cold professional one.

“Oh. That’s good. B’cos I don’t think they'd let me take you out on a date if you were. Dating patients is probably against the rules or s'mthing. And I’d really like to ask you out!”

The stranger goes bright red all the way to the tips of his ears and Goshiki grins one of his most charming smiles, the kind he uses during interviews or fan meets after games. A blush was a good indicator wasn't it? It meant that he had a chance.

“You have such _pretty_ eyes. Like-like caramel and gold. Has anyone ever told you that? Because they really should.” He quickly adds-on, swooping in for the kill, “Would you like to go on a date sometime?”

The room goes eerily silent, seven pair of eyes carefully watching Goshiki, each in varying states of shock.

“Did-did he just…? Dude, is Goshiki seriously hitting in Shirabu right fucking now?” Yamagata questions in disbelief, breaking the silence and looking side to side at the others for any sort of confirmation.

“BWAHAHA. Tsutomu is as high as a kite!” Tendou howls, clinging Kawanishi for support as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“The doctors did say that the anesthesia could cause this. He’s never had any administered before so they had no way of knowing what could happen.” Reon says, amused, “it should wear off soon.”

Kawanishi snorts, “I can’t believe he somehow survived 25 years without ever needing it.”

A glint of mischievousness passes over Tendou's eyes. Finally composing himself he discreetly pulls out his cellphone, “In the meantime,” he drawls, “we gotta document this.”

 _“No._ Satori.” Semi makes an attempt at snatching up the device but was too slow, Tendou's reflexes moved the phone above his head and far out of Semi's reach.

 _“Yes,_ Satori.” He replies, still trying to record at the awkwardly high angle. “Tsutomu _needs_ to see this later. He won't believe that he was doped up enough to forget his own boyfriend.”

“Send me a copy.” Yamagata requests, looking away innocently when Semi shoots him a dirty look.

“Me too. It’ll be great blackmail material.” Kawanishi pipes up. “Maybe we should post it online.”

With a heavy sigh, Semi crosses his arms. “You're all horrible people. Don't come crying to me when Shirabu finds out and skins ya alive.” He mutters.

The aforementioned three look at one another, casually shrugging, “We know.”

°°°

“And then—and you won't believe this Wakatoshi-kun—Tsutomu was like _‘he's my boyfriend?!’_ he said it like it was _mind-blowing—”_ Tendou waves his hand around in wild nonsensical gestures as he recounts the previous hour to Ushijima, who had swung by after practice.

The old team was still gathered in Goshiki's room, Shirabu having left to continue his rounds and Goshiki having mostly sobered up not too long after.

“Tendou-san, can you _please_ stop reminding me!” Goshiki groans into his hands, the red tinge of his cheeks growing brighter by the second.

He hopes against all odds that a higher power will answer his pleas and his friends would never speak of it again, that the embarrassing few minutes of drug addled brain would die swiftly and be buried to never again see the miserable light of day. However, realistically, Goshiki knew that he would likely never live it down and the only real damage control he could do was prevent the video from being distributed to current teammates and anyone who has ever had contact with him.

He should have stayed unconscious.

“Well, look on the bright side. At least in a room full of people you chose to hit on your boyfriend.” Reon offers helpfully. “It means something doesn't it? Could have been worse.”

His words seem to do something for Goshiki, who lifts his head a fraction and offers a thankful, hopeful smile.

“Yeah, imagine how awkward it would have been if you hit on one of us instead.” Yamagata pipes up, “Like, I get hitting on Eita and Reon—and definitely Wakatoshi had he been here—when you're hella high. But imagine if you had, like, hit on Taichi with Shirabu in the room.”

Kawanishi makes a face at the mere thought of such a thing occurring, “…gross.” He whispers, earning a hard pinch on the arm from Semi.

“—I would hope he wouldn't hit on just anyone.”

Six heads turn in the direction of the door and welcome their latest guest. Shirabu stands at the opened door, peering in with an interested look. Goshiki immediately perking up at the voice and throws a relieved look at Shirabu; absolutely and completely over the moon at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend.

“Kenjirou-kun! Glad you could join us.” Tendou waves, beckoning the other in as if he was the one assigned the room.

“I see that everyone is still here and _bothering_ someone that should be resting and recovering.”

Reon raises a curious brow, “I hope that statement doesn't include me.”

“Of course not, Reon-san. You're our ride home.”

“Glad to know I’m useful.” He chuckles, patting his jacket pocket, “Ready to go?”

“Yes _please.”_ Goshiki pipes up, eager to return home and lay in an actual bed.

Goshiki is wheeled out of his room with the help of Kawanishi while the rest trail behind leisurely, chatting away without a care in the world. Their voices bouncing off the plain white walls and echoing as they passed others milling around the hallways, many throwing interested and the occasional amused glances their way—sometimes at Shirabu in particular.

They part ways in the parking-lot with promises to come visit the following day before Goshiki is helped into the back seat.

They arrive home and manage the three floors to their apartment without incident. Reon bids them good bye at their door once he helps Goshiki settle into the bed, but only after being reassured that his assistance was no longer needed since Shirabu had been a medical student afterall.

“Lay down with me?” Goshiki coaxes in his most childish voice, the one he uses when trying to convince Shirabu—and many others—into doing whatever it was he wanted. He also makes grabbing motions with his hands, urging Shirabu down with him.

“In just a minute. Are you hungry?”

“No.”

The look on Goshiki’s face says plenty otherwise and Shirabu rolls his eyes and flicks his forehead lightly before standing. “I’ll be right back.”

With Goshiki comfortably situated in their bedroom Shirabu makes his way into the kitchen to find some quick food. He rumages around before deciding to fix them a few onigiris with some leftovers for the filling before returning to his waiting boyfriend.

Goshiki laid on the bed in the same position that Shirabu had left him in; he sits against their headboard with his injured leg propped up on a pillow, looking uncomfortably irate at his predicament. Shirabu claims the spot next to him, careful not to jostle the bed or the plate. As soon as he is settled a familiar weight drops onto his shoulder, Goshiki innocently peering up at him despite the slight awkward angle caused by their height difference.

Wordlessly, Shirabu reaches for and onigiri and begrudgingly holds it up for Goshiki to take a bite, feeding him with a near mechanical efficiency that belied the tenderness born of years of partnership.

They take turns sharing bites of the imperfectly shaped triangles, quietly munching away until the plate was empty. Lazily, Shirabu places the plate on the nightstand, before helping Goshiki readjust under the sheets, curling up beside him as an arm drapes across his shoulders.

“You need to rest,” he murmurs, watching as the other fight against the tides of weariness. He always had been too stubborn for his own good.

“’M not tired.”

Shirabu snorts, “Liar.”

“I want to spend it with you.” He petulantly whines out, pouting as his eyes began to droop.

“You _are_ spending it with me you brat. I got off early today and I'm off tomorrow too. There’s plenty of time for you to rest and then whatever else you want.”

“Never feels like enough.” Goshiki mumbles, nuzzling into copper locks, taking in the subtle clean scent.

“Yeah, yeah.” Shirabu presses a feather light kiss against Goshiki’s cheek, pulling away right as he tries to claim another, “Nope. No more until you rest.”

It takes a moment for the words to register, brown eyes going wide as an incredulous noise escapes his throat, “Wha—that’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair.”

_“Kenjiiii.”_

“No. No more until you sleep off whatever is left in your system.”

With a huffy sigh reminiscent of their younger days Goshiki conceded, finally allowing his eyes to slip shut and within minutes his breathing evens out as he drift off onto the realm of sleep. A fond smile tugs at the corner of Shirabu's lips as he drops one last peck onto parted lips before snuggling up and allowing himself to catch up on a few winks himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone else comes along and write another fic like this, but like...better lol. Not my favourite fic but what can ya do? At least I can say I tried.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@Arlanaaaahhhh](https://twitter.com/arlanaaaahhhh)


End file.
